


Gifts and Brown Eyes

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordon
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Cows, Gifts, I mean its awful smut but its still there, M/M, Presents, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one wherein Nico di Angelo gets courted and spoiled by a god</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write a nipollo fic forever, the smut is awful but i hope you like the rest of it

It started with a gift.

He didnt even see it at first when he threw himself down on his bed after a long day of assisting his father in the Underworld, he was dead beat tired (no pun intended) and just wanted to rest for  
a few hours before getting something to eat. It was jammed into his shoulder, stabbing him enough so it was highly uncomfortable. He rolled off of it with a frown and ran his hands over the black sheets  
until his hand wrapped around a golden bracelet. it was simple and....unless he was mistaken, which he probably wasnt, he was holding a gold Pandora bracelet, though he had always thought they   
only ever came in silver. It only had one charm on it, a silver circle with a picture of Italy. He frowned, picked it up and brought it down to his fathers throne room.

"Father," he asked with a frown. "Where did this come from?"

Hades spared the bracelet a glance. "Hermes delivered it, didnt say who it was from." 

"And you just....let him put it on my bed?"

"Alecto made sure it was safe," then waved him away and went back to whatever it was he had been doing. 

Still frowning, Nico slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, shocked to find it was a perfect fit. Well then. 

The next day he went to visit his sister at Camp Jupiter, she and Frank had been living together for a little over a year now and he never stuck around long enough to check the place out, it was pretty  
nice, pastel colors, nice kitchen appliances, small but it wasnt like they were trying to fit in anyone besides themselves. He decided he liked it. He wished he could have a place like this, somewhere he   
could call home that wasnt the Underworld or Camp Half Blood. Hell, he wanted a place that was totally away from the demigod world. Small, private but not closed off from the world, where he could be alone but still  
get in contact when he needed too. 

"Its nice," he said as he took a seat on the couch.

Hazel grinned at him as she handed put a plate of cookies in front of him and then put one firmly into his hand. "Eat. And I know it is, Reyna offered Frank bigger quarters, but he decided he liked this better   
and so did I." her smiled turned gentle. "Its very....cozy."

"I like it." he said, which was rather obvious because he had already said so.

Hazel took a seat next to him and looked like she was about to say something but then she stopped and frowned. "Hey Nico?"

"Mm?"

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

He looked down at it too. "Um, it was a gift."

"From who?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Dont know, Hermes delivered it, but Dad made sure it was safe...so it must be."

Hazel smiled slightly and gave him a funny look. "Arent you curious?"

He shrugged. Truth was, he was very curious of who gave him a present, but he didnt really want to talk about it. For some reason, the bracelet seemed like a something that was in the museum,  
beautiful, rare, something to be seen and admired but not to be touched but by the right people, people who were allowed to. Huh, the bracelet it seemed, had a very strange possessive air about it,  
but in a way he liked.

His next present was another charm, and instead of keeping left on his head, it was simply on already placed on his bracelet. It was a small gray lightning bolt with black at the point. For some reason,  
instead of spooking, he though it...sweet, but confusing nonetheless. The next few days he woke up with a charm on his wrist, each one of them with a picture of some part of the world,  
there was DC with a picture of the white house, then Los Vegas with the welcoming sign Viva Los Vegas, then Maine that was accompanied by a lobster

After that, there was a pause of presents, but Nico didn't mind, he was still trying to figure out who was giving him presents and why, what they wanted from them, and how own feelings about  
receiving such....personal gifts. He had a lot of questions, like, how did this person know where Nico had lived? What was the red sports car about? Because Nico didnt even know how to drive,

A small part of him, a very, very small part had hopped that it was from Percy, but he then quickly shot down that idea, he doubted Percy could be this well....wooing. Because, yes, he had to admit,  
he was wooed, just a little bit. Or a lot, whatever. 

He asked his father again, just in case, who had given him the present. At the time he had been sitting around with Demeter and Persephone, who were back for the winter. While his father had rolled  
his eyes and scolded him he saw Demeter giving his bracelet a funny look before smirking the slightest bit and going on while eating her cereal.

Nico confronted her later.

"Whats with the look?"

She gave him a innocent face he didnt believe. "What look?"

He held up his wrist. "You gave my bracelet a funny look, whats up with that?"

Demeter shrugged and started walking away. "Nothing at all, my dear, its just a charming gift."

My dear? Had the goddess lost her marbles? When had she ever called him anything but 'the brat' or 'bastard child.' It was also like she was....respecting him. How odd. Actually, very odd, what  
the hell was going on?

When Nico woke up, he couldn't tell if it was night or day, he went down to his fathers throne room like he always did, the god of the underworld waved him forward with a long, pale finger. Nico  
approached his father who held out a yellow envelope, it looked odd against the black backdrop.

"Hermes delivered it while you were sleeping. Didnt say from who it was from," he added as a afterthought.

He frowned and opened the letter, it was a eye shell colored, heavy paper with fancy tipped words in a single sentence.

The Laurel Room. Venice, Italy. Floor 4 Room 777. 

And he went, he wasnt really sure why, but he did, because he was curious, he was hoping that maybe whoever was sending him those gifts would be waiting for him there. The Laurel Room turned out to  
be apartment building, a really, really nice one, like the penthouses in new york, though its more....European styled, it was made out of cobblestone and the balcony's where painted yellow and made from  
wood, there's vines climbing up the side walls blooming purple flowers he doesn't known the name of, some Italian guy held the door open for him with a bright smile without saying a world, nobody stops  
him or even questions when he goes to the elevator and goes up to the fourth floor, which is apparently the highest floor of the building. He found room 777 and tried the lock. The door swung open at his  
touch and went inside.

And cant find anything about the place he doesnt like. 

Its small, but at the same time its big, open. The color pallet was to his taste but also light, black with a lot of gray, purple, yellow and touches of light green here and there. The front  
room is the kitchen, which was all silver appliances and tan floors and black cabinets which are stocked with food, the fridge was too. All with his favorite food. Which was weird...because he  
didnt ever really eat infront of people. 

He wasnt sure if the next room was the bedroom or the living room, either way, he liked it, the walls were that light green and the floor was dark hardwood. The bed was a fourposter  
that was bedded with black pillows, blankets and sheets, with throw pillows that were green and yellow and had purple curtains that where nearly see threw. On the opposite of the bed there was a small  
flat screen on the wall with a whole crap loud of DVD's and a DVD player. There was a bay window next to curtains that hid doors that led out to the balcony. Besides that there was a bathroom in a small  
hallway and another small room that was completely empty.

Nico didnt put on the TV. He didnt touch the food. He sat down on the bed, kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed. It was quiet, he was alone, in a small but cozy place, where he could feel and hear  
the living on the streets, he was safe, he was tired, and he had a place he could go without being bothered.

"Thank you." he whispered into the pillows. He hoped that whoever they were, they heard him somehow. 

Not to far away, a god smiled. 

When he woke up, there was a charm holding a blue stone on the bedside table, he sat up, the sun was coming up in the distance. He slipped it on, not at all knowing that the stone was actually a blue  
diamond, a very real, very expensive blue diamond. He slipped it on, smiled at the weight it put on his wrist and huddled back under his cocoon of blankets. 

"Dude where have you been?" Jason said when he came to visit camp about....a week later? two weeks? He wasnt sure. "I havent seen you in over two weeks." Alright, three weeks. It  
was time for his and Frank's monthly Mythomagic fight. The son of Mars was already sitting at a table in the middle of Jason's cabin, shuffling his deck and setting up the board.

"Sorry," he said. "Whats the big deal anyways? Did Percy and Annabeth get engaged? Did the Stolls set something on fire? Did Leo finally get a date?"

"The big deal is that I'm your best friend and you havent spoken to you in almost three weeks and both I and Hazel have worried. As for the other questions? No, yes and no."

Nico rolled his eyes, took of his jacket and sat down on Jason's bed with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways, whats up?"

"Nothing," Jason shrugged. "Just wanted to see how you where,-hey whats thats?"

Nico looked down at his bracelet, which had collected two more since the blue diamond, one was a bronze sword, the other a silver angel. It had accured to him just a few days ago that  
whoever was giving him presents was retelling his life story with charms. And, once again, didnt find it creepy, but rather sweet. 

"A bracelet," he said dumbly.

"Yeah, no shit." Jason snorted. "I mean, dude, where did it come from?"

"Someone gave it to me." he didnt know why, but he blushed. 

"Who's someone?" Jason asked.

Nico shrugged. "Dont know." 

Jason and Frank shared a look before Frank came to sit with them on the bed, he nudged Nico with his shoulder. "Come on, Nico," Frank prompted. "You can tell us."

He looked up at them. "Guys," he said softly. "I'm being serious, I really dont know who it is."

It was quite for a moment before Jason suddenly lunged at his wrist. "Are you insane?" Jason said, looking for the clasp. "Wearing something you dont who gave it to you? This could be a  
trap, it could be a monster it could-"

"Its not a monster!" he slapped the top of Jason's head and tore his wrist away. "Just because some gives me a present doesnt mean that- that they have to be evil or something!" he said, feeling  
rather hurt.

"Thats not what I meant and you know it," Jason said softly. "I'm just concerned.....especially with you being away for so long, your sister called downstairs-" he pointed to the ground and got  
a laugh from Frank. "And Hades said you werent there. Where were you then?"

"I was in Venice," he said honestly. "I mean, Demeter's and Persephone have been being nice to me which is kinda freaking me out and my dad's been acting weird. Whoever gave me  
the bracelet um....kinda got me a apartment." 

Jason and Frank shared a look. "What?"

"A apartment. I um, had just been thinking the day before I wanted a place of me own and then I got a letter saying to go to the Laurel Room in Venice, which I did. Its pretty small," he admitted.  
"But I really like it." and smiled slightly. 

Jason opened his mouth to saw something but was interrupted by Frank who was looking at Nico thoughtfully.

"I dont know about you Jason," Frank began. "But doesnt it sound like......Nico's being courted?" and looked at the blond with a raised brow.

Jason frowned. "Well yeah but-" he stopped when he saw the way Frank was looking at him. "Oh," he said, then his eyes widened. "Oh no no, dude you cant be serious!" 

Frank nodded with a frown.

"What?" Nico demanded. "What are you guys talking about?"

Jason looked too pained to say anything so Frank said, "Dude, your being courted by a god."

Nico stared at Frank with disbelief. "What?"

"But that...."

"Dude think about it. You said Demeter and Persephone have been acting nice to you?" Frank asked, he nodded. "Well that's enough right there. Its kind of job code to be nice to your fellow gods lovers or someone their courting, unless your like, interested in them too."

"Zeus killed my mother, how is that being nice?" he grumbled.

"Zeus gets to break whatever rules he wants," Frank said dismissively. "The other gods, however, cant. Why do you think Persephone never went after your mother? or Poseidon's wife never went after Percy's mom? Its against their laws." 

Nico frowned. "I'm being courted....by a god." he repeated. 

"Or a goddess." Jason offered.

Frank shock his head. "Nah, I dont think so. The gods know Nico's preference, and besides, a female would be more straightforward and probably want you to give them gifts. But if its a male,"  
Frank blushed a little. "Well...they probably see you as a....as their eromenos." Both he and Frank blushed a bright cherry red.

"Oh," he said softly.

"A what?" Jason asked. 

"Well," Frank began. " Back in Ancient Greece times there was something....well lets call it a erastes/eromenos relationship. Erastes was the older male who educated, protected and   
loved the younger eromenos who paid the older guy back with his beauty, youth and faithfulness." 

"And they did the do?" Jason guessed.

"Well yeah." Frank said, still flushed. 

"And well, the Eromenos had the right to refuse if he so wanted but it was also the duty of the erastes to court whom struck their fancy, get it?" he asked

"I get it." Jason sparred Nico a glance. "You get it?"

"I get it," Nico assured him. "I just cant believe it." This had to be a mistake. 

"Well," Frank said, crossing his legs on Jason's bed and ignoring the look that Jason shot him. "We can probably narrow it down. He's probably courting you because you've shown some dislike  
for him in the past, so we can eliminate any Underworld gods alright?"

"The only Underworld god is really my father or Thanatos, so yeah, go ahead." Nico nodded. 

"Um....so what Olympains do you dislike exactly?" Frank asked.

"Pretty much all of them," he admitted with a shrug, Jason's cabin thundered and the blond rolled his eyes as if to say 'dad take your period pill and eat some chocolate.' 

"Well that narrows it down so much," Jason said sarcastically. 

Nico shrugged, he was still blushing. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Nico said with a nod. "I just wished I knew who he was, is all."

"God I hope its not my dad." Frank groaned, flopping down on Jason's bed and hiding his face in the blonds pillow dramatically, Nico's nose wrinkled at once at the thought.

"I'm pretty sure its not your dad, Frank." Jason said, grabbing Nico's bracelet covered wrist. "This is far to romantic and considerate for him."

"His girlfriend is the goddess of love," Frank reminded him, slightly muffled. "I'm sure he's been doing something right all these years."

"Dude," Jason said. "I'm picturing things I never wanted to picture, so stop right now. So lets mark off Ares and Mr. D because their both very, very unlikely. And kinda gross. And my dad too  
because Nico please dont sleep with my dad."

"Hera would have cursed him by now." Frank assured him. Jason let out a sigh of relief. 

"And I would never sleep with your dad, trust me." Nico said with a slight growl.

"Theres no guarantee its a Olympian though," Frank frowned. "It could be a minor god too, maybe thats why nobodys said anything about it to you yet. Even if it is a minor god, they still  
have to follow the rule of respect."

"Guys, just stop!" Nico said, waving his hands around. "Just stop it! your gonna drive yourselves and me crazy with thinking about this, I'll find out when its the right time, alright? And thats  
the end of it!" and with that, hiding his blushing face, Nico went to the nearest darkened corner and shadow traveled, completely forgetting about his and Franks planned game. 

There was another present for him when he walked into his bedroom/living room. Two of them actually, one was another charm, this one with a picture of the Hollywood sign to symbolize  
Los Angeles. He slipped the new charm onto his wrist and picked up the small blue wrapped box. He untied the ribbon, opened the lid. The new Mythomagic deck, one he'd been trying  
to get his hands on for works, laid inside. He smiled and blushed the slightest bit, he held the pink deck (it was a Aphrodite styled one) to his chest and laid back down on the bed. He was  
well aware he was acting like a twelve year old girl swooning over her crush, but he didn't care. They had willingly given Nico mythomagic, like their own personal saying that they didnt mind it,  
maybe even encouraged it.

The next week was a very fast blur of gifts, there were a few charms, San Francisco, a skull, a gold nugget, a sea green wave, a black spiral, a tiny ship. A 100 dollar gift card to McDonald's,  
he was pretty sure he loved his gift giver, yup definitely. The wide collection of gifts were a little startling, it was like there was some big count down that he was missing, or whoever they were  
was trying to spoil him rotten, because in all honesty he could get used to walking up with chocolate on his bedside table everyday.

But he has to forcibly tell himself that this is a god, and he should just appreciate what he's been given thus far because well, he knows very well how this could all end, besides, you know,  
the god throwing him to the side, which was what he's 90% sure was gonna happen. 

He went out during the day, explored Venice, sometimes there was a note on his bed side suggesting something to do, and more then once there had been money for him to go somewhere that  
costed something or actually eat at one of those little restaurants he had been admiring, or go shopping, whoever his god was they always left him a suggestion. One day he fines it. The house  
he was raised in with Bianca, its still there, which amazes him. Sure its old and raggedy and its now abandoned, but its sadly beautiful, or maybe just in his eyes. Those were the steps that he  
and Bianca would walk down together on their way to school, there was the window he would always see his mother threw before he even entered the house. He could still picture it, her in  
her rocking chair with her high laced dress, knitting something or other for him or Bianca, she would hear his laugh and look up and smile at him. 

His eyes were red by the time he got back to the Laurel Room. When he opened the door their was a box of tissues on his kitchen counter, he took one with a watery chuckle and wiped at his   
eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered to the empty apartment. It was getting late, nearing midnight and he was dead beat tired. No pun intended. He stripped out of his clothes and slipped under the soft sheets  
naked, he loved the way the material felt against his bare skin, it was like silk, but more of a cotton like material, and it was blissfully comforting. It wrapped around him like strong, but comforting   
arms, slowly putting him to sleep. He had dreams about his mother and his sister, but for once they were not unpleasant. 

He awoke, oddly, in the middle of the night, at around three am. It was all very sudden, like he had jumped after someone had slapped him. He felt a presence near by, something that alarmed  
every cell in his body. Oh gods....maybe Jason had been right, maybe this all really was just a trap for a monster.

He really wished he hadn't slept in the nude.

He laid there quietly for a moment, trying to listen. And then very suddenly sat up. 

And screamed. 

The being sitting cross legged on his bed screamed with him until he suddenly stopped, his face blushing a dark red.

"Apollo?" he demanded. 

"The one and only." the blond responded.

Gods, know he knew why Apollo was considered the most beautiful of all the gods. Of course he had seen him before, but at the time he had been blinded by Percy Jackson, but he immediately wiped that thought aside. This wasn't about Percy, gods no, this was about....this was about.

"I see you like the presents." 

Nico couldn't get over his smile.

"They were lovely." Nico said, feeling like his face was gonna burn off. "Thank you Lord-"

Apollo waved his hand. "Oh no my dear, no need for that 'Lord' or 'sir' nonsense. Just call me Apollo." He shot him that white hot smile again, which practically melted his heart into goo.

"Apollo," he repeated, his cheeks firmly stayed their bright red. 

Apollo wore a pair of khaki shorts that ran just below his perfectly tanned knee, his wavy blond hair was stylishly messy on top of his head, yet at the same time looked very neat and proper and classy,  
his tanned arms...well they were bare. along with his perfectly tanned, perfectly sculptured, perfectly everything chest and stomach and sides and wow it was hot in here. Better take your clothes off.  
No Nico, no, this is not the time to make song references. His eyes, they kinda reminded him of Jason's or Percy's in the way they held both immense strength and gentle kindness in them.   
They were this very warm blue, like if the sun was blue instead of yellow and the blue glowed the way the sun does that would be the blue. If that made sense, but it doesn't. 

Couldn't have just said shiny and warm eyes could you Nico? No of course not. 

"Mm," Apollo hummed. "It sounds so lovely on your lips. Say it again?" Apollo prompted, eyes going all sparkly.

"Um...." Gods now he was hard. Okay Nico, you've been reading erotic fanfiction for years, what would Stiles do? "Why don't you....make me?" he asked, eyes all big and brown and so  
innocent.

Apollo smirked at him. "Your cute when you try to be seductive." And then the blond crawled up the bed until he was laid on top of Nico's naked body, separated by nothing but his silky  
cotton sheets. He moaned softly and immediately blushed, the red only growing when Apollo laughed softly at him, his hands, tan and long, slipped under the blanket and ran over his  
pale sides. His breath shaking, Nico spread his legs under the covers and allowed Apollo to crawl in between them above the sheets. 

"So um....you gave me all the presents?"

"I thought that was obvious," Apollo smirked, hand going lower to cradle his thin hip. "But just to clarify, yes, I left them."

"They were very thoughtful," Nico breathed as Apollo slipped out of his shorts and slipped under the sheets with Nico, his body was toasty warm against Nico's very cold one, he found himself  
wrapping his arms around the god, wanting more warmth. 

"Mmm," Apollo said, and kissed Nico's neck. Nico whimpered, blushed, and sank his nails the slightest bit into the gods back. his necklace, the only thing he never took off, ran coolly  
across the gods tanned back, Apollo perked up at the touch and gently grabbed at his wrist and held it up against Nico's face. The god was frowning.

"I'm disappointed," the god said, and Nico's heart dropped to his stomach. "Pandora is supposed to have the most beautiful jewelry, yet its nothing compared to your face." 

Nico tried to hid his face from the god, because this had to be a dream, Apollo wasn't really saying this to him, no no no. He had to stop this stupid dream of his at once. 

"Thank you, my lord." he said instead. And then because his mouth is stupid he continues and says, "I cant help but wonder though, if the gifts are just a plod for me to allow you into  
my bed."

And instead of, you know, dying like he had kinda expected, Apollo just smirked. "Just a little," he admitted. "But you see Nico, I'm already in your bed. So What ya gonna do 'bout it?" In  
answer, Nico spread his legs wider and slowly balances them on the smirking gods shoulders, his skin already overheated and tingling. 

Apollo smirked down at him, and in one big jerk of the hips slammed his entire mast into Nico's hole. 

And felt nothing. Nothing but pleasure. He stared up at the god in wonder as he moaned loudly. 

"Their are perks of being a god, no boring preparation is merely one of them." And then started a slow, soft rythem. His breath hitches, his ankles crossed over on another over Apollo's back,  
his nails sunk into his shoulders, his eyes closed.

"Keep them open," Apollo commanded, his eyes opened at once. "I wanna see those big brown eyes." he kissed Nico, and it tasted the way sunshine felt against your cheek after a terribly  
frozen winter. His eyes-big and brown supposedly-looked up into Apollo's blue ones as the god humped into him, one hand on his hip, strong and forceful, the other resting on his cheek, gentle  
and warm as his fingers ran over his flushed cheeks. 

Every other one of Apollo's thrusts hit his prostate head on, which he guessed the god did on purpose, just to tease him, just to make him cling to him harder and plead softly for more,  
for full attention to his most sensitive area. Nico's moans turned higher and higher, his legs shake around the gods body, he had never had any experience with anything sexual, so the slightest  
touch made him feel as if he was about to explode. He hadn't ever even been kissed before. Something told him it wasn't his own will that was keeping his orgasm back. 

He's eyes closed again as a particularly hard thrust sent his whole body riding up the bed, Apollo's hand moved from his face and held onto his waist, pulling him back into place. His eyes  
had clamped closed at the force and pleasure. 

"Eyes open, Nico." Apollo said sharply, they opened at once, allowing the tears of pleasure to fall down his cheeks.

"Apollo," he whispered, he pulled the god down so he could whimper into his shoulder. "Apollo, oh gods," the bed creaked in protest as the god's thrusts became more frantic, more passionate.   
"Feels so good," his breath hitched, whimpers fell from his lips, he spread his legs farther as Apollo changed his angle and sent Nico into a screaming fit.

His hips lifted off the bed as his back arched, nailing frantically at his gods back and screaming bloody murder, god, he wouldn't have minded, dying this way, in this eternal bliss of getting his  
ass wrecked by Apollo. Without even lasting even five minutes, and no he's not even a little ashamed, and with his cock going untouched, red and throbbing against his own belly, he came all over  
himself with a scream of the gods name, his hips bucking out of Apollo's grasp and his mind feeling like it had been lite on fire as white light exploded behind his eyes. When he came too,  
his hole was filled with the cum of a god and said god was laid out on the sheets next to him, hands behind his head and smiling the slightest bit. 

"Apollo," he whispered, voice breaking.

The god turned on his side and ran a hand threw his ebony hair. "Mm, its alright my love, let Hypnos take you into your dreams. But first!" The god hopped out of bed, buck as nude and pulled  
something out of his khakis. This present was a long, thin golden necklace, with two charms hanging from it. One was a golden lyre, the other the sun. He propped Nico's head up, which the boy  
was thankful for because he didn't think he could move enough to do it on his own, and slipped it upon his neck. "I got a bit ahead of myself," The god admitted. "I was supposed to offer you the  
gift to symbolize you being my lover to all other mythological creatures, demigods, gods, monsters, everything, it'll give you a lot of protection and respect etc, and you well I was gonna properly  
ask you before actually sleeping with you."

Nico breathed softly in response, fingers shaking from exhaustion coming down to play with the charms. He nodded in response. 

Apollo leaned over him and gave him a award winning smile. "So, brown eyes," he began. "Would you like to be my lover?" 

"I couldn't imagine something I would enjoy more," he replied breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people wanted a second part so yeah, here it is.

Nico had never been good with animals. 

The calf seemed to be the exception.

What calf? one is probably asking.

The calf that was tied to his cabin's porch, thats what calf.

It was bright red and the size of any other baby cow, he remembered seeing a herd of these back when he was eleven and in the Labyrinth and was at Greyson's farm, and he had never seen any of them again. Obviously. Whom saw bright red cows that were sacred to gods on a daily basis? Not Nico. especially a animal that was sacred to a god that belonged to a element the complete opposite to his fathers. 

But nonetheless it was tied up to his porch and had woken him up with her mooing at day light. 

He scurried out of bed when he heard the odd noise, tripping a few times on the large sweatpants that tucked under his feet while pulling up the sleeves of his T-shirt that slipped off of his shoulder. His hair a tossed mess and his eyes red rimmed he opened the door to see....the fucking calf.

"Holy hell!" he shrieked the moment his eyes fell on the animal. 

Several pairs of blue eyes stared at him from the other side of the calf. One of them was Will Solace, who was keeping his upset looking siblings in line. One of them, Ronnie he thought his name was, looked like he wanted to attack him. Will shoved him in the chest hard and snapped something at him.

"Nico?" The son of his lover walked up the front steps.

"Will." he greeted in return, blinking in shock. 

"I'm just gonna get right to the point." Will said, Nico nodded for him to go on. "Why the hell is one of our fathers cows tied to your cabin?"

Nico winced slightly and looked up at the tall blond. "Would you believe me if I said I have no idea?"

Will's light blue eyes searched his dark brown ones for a long moment before replying, "Depends. Would you be telling the truth?"

Nico nodded and kept the eye contact. "I would."

"Alright then. I believe you." He gestured over his shoulder to his siblings. "I'll try to get them to back off, alright? But uh, it would help your case if you found out why it was left here."

"On it, Cap." he gave Will a two finger salute that made him smirk the slightest bit-god, he had his fathers smirk-and then slipped back into his cabin. He grabbed a drachma from inside his drawer and made a sloppy rainbow the way Percy had taught him.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, Show me Lord Apollo so I can scream at him 'til his ears bleed."

To his surprise, Iris actually answered his call and the hazy view of a figure in the front seat of a red sports car appeared, the god was wearing his usual white sleeveless shirt and black Aviator sunglasses, smirking his usual smirk like he had been waiting for Nico's call.

"Mornin' Babe, you're looking well." 

Nico knew the god was just sucking up, he knew he looked like complete shit.

"Save the flattering for someone who isnt about to mane you!" Nico snapped. "What. the. hell?" 

"What?" Apollo asked innocently.

"There's a cow on my porch." Nico said slowly, like he was explaining Algebra to a five year old. "Your kids wanna kill me! They think I stole it or something!" 

"Now thats ridiculous," Apollo said. Nico let out a sigh of relief, happy that Apollo was at least on his side. Sometimes the god could be sweet, he should find it in himself to forgive his lover he was just trying to be nice. For whatever reason. "Obviously if you stole it, you wouldn't have left it out in the open! Also its a calf. A baby cow."

He took that back.

"Apollo!" he hissed.

"What?" Apollo asked. "I'm just applying common sense!" 

"You have no sense," he muttered, Apollo laughed. 

"I love em' feisty," Apollo said, sending him a thousand wates smile. 

"Theres a cow in my yard!" Nico shrieked, quickly growing impatient with his lord. "People are asking questions, your kids wanna skin me, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Apollo gave him a patient look. "Tell them whatever you need, my love."

"Tell them....tell them..." Nico blushed at once, avoiding his gods gaze which stared at him from over his sunglasses. Of course, the necklace that Apollo had given him symbolized that Nico was a lover of the sun god, except he always hid it away in fear of what his friends or worse, what Apollo's children would think of him if they saw it. Was he embarrassed to be Apollo's lover? of course he wasnt, but the thing was, he was actually starting to make friends at camp, even though he did spend a lot of time at the Laurel Room. One of those 'friends' was Will Solace, and well...he didnt want Will to hate him because he was having sex with his dad on a weekly basis. "You want me to tell them I'm your lover?"

Apollo shrugged. "If you want too. Do whatever you want. I'm going over California, gotta go." And then the IM cleared up quickly. Nico frowned at it slightly, wondering what that was all about. But then he realized what Apollo had said-he was in California. He scowled deeply, he knew that Apollo had another lover there-a mortal women who was pregnant with his child. 

He couldnt help being bitter, even though he knew it was foolish. He was just another name on Apollo's long list of lovers, he knew that, or he should know that. The neighboring Apollo cabin should have been a obvious sign of how the god liked to get around. One day Apollo would tire of him and he would be thrown aside and he would just have to deal with it.Being with a god couldnt last forever. 

He would just have to learn to accept that.

He touched the necklace that rested under his shirt and held it for a moment, fighting the tears that threatened to fall white hot from his eyes. He couldnt get attached. He wouldnt get attached. Yet he feared he already was. 

He didnt want to have to deal with his own thoughts so he slipped back under his covers and went back to bed, ignoring the annoyed chatter outside of his cabin and the loud moos. 

A few hours later he left his cabin, now dressed and more groomed then usual. The calf was still standing there, tied to his porch, not having moved a single inch. He sighed deeply and went down the steps, the calf moved towards him, its big brown eyes looking at him in what appeared to be hope. Raising a curious brow he reached out and ran his hand over the animals wet snout. The calf nuzzled his hand, moving towards him and demanding his attention. He petted its velvety soft ears and its equally as soft nose and head. 

"Aw," he cooed softly. "Your a sweet girl, arent you?" the calf mooed loudly and cuddled him, as if agreeing. "Whats your name?" he asked, his hand slid to her neck and looked at the collar-yes the poor animal was wearing a collar, it was bright orange with yellow suns on them. "Darcy? Cute name. Hello there, Darcy, now do you mind telling me why our silly god left you here?"

Darcy blinked at him. Of course. She was just a calf.

"Because he's silly," Nico answered for her, and allowed her to continue to cuddle him thoroughly.

"Alright, di Angelo, how the hell did you make it do that? What did you do to it?" He turned around to see one of the Apollo girls, Tanith, standing behind him, hands on her hips and light green eyes narrowed. He snorted and rolled his eyes at her, petting Darcy's snout.

"First of all, its a she." Nico said. "And her name is Darcy. And she's mine, so back off and go shot a arrow or recite some Shakespeare and scram." 

The girl stared at him. "You-you-how dare you!" she shrieked. "You stole one of my fathers cows and you yell at me? How-how-"

Not sparing her a glance, Nico slipped a hand into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, letting it dangle out onto his shirt. He heard the girl gasp but didn't pay her any mine after a moment of complete silence he turned his head to see the girls eyes as big as saucers, her mouth hanging wide and her cheeks bright red. 

"Oh," she finally muttered weakly and walked away. 

....

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy and Leo all jumped in alarm when Nico sat down across from them in the grass, followed by a bright red calf that threw itself on its side and laid its head in his lap, he smiled down at it affectionately and ran his fingers threw her red mane.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

Their response was shocked stares.

"Oh, right, this is my cow Darcy. Say hi Darcy!" Darcy mooed and started eating the grass by her head. 

"Thats. not. natural." Annabeth said slowly.

"Cows and I dont get along." Piper reminded them, shuffling back a little. 

"Nico," Jason said slowly. "Why do you have a cow?"

"Is this why the Apollo kids were throwing bitch fits earlier?" Percy muttered to Leo. 

"She was a present." Nico said fondly.

"From who?" Percy asked. "Seriously, who gives a cow as a present? I mean, I think a stuffed animal would have-"

"From who?" Annabeth repeated, cutting her boyfriend off and shoving her elbow sharply into his rib cage. he yelped and slapped his hand over his ribs, giving her a glare. 

Nico gave a pointed look downwards to his chest and then continued on petting his calf sweetly. The five of them followed his gaze and stared at the long necklace that fell to the center of his chest, golden, lyre, sun. Then, after a solid moment, they all looked at the calf, and then back again. And again. And again and again until-

"HOLY COW!" Leo exclaimed. 

"Literally." Nico said, smiling warily.

"You're Apollo's lover!" Piper gasped. "Thats-how?"

Nico shrugged. "Um....he asked me to be and I accepted?"

"Dude I gotta call Frank," Jason said. "He owes me fifty bucks!" he fist pumped the air happily. 

"What was the bet?" Percy asked, Annabeth elbowed him again.

"I said whoever Nico's lover was was somehow related to me." Jason said. "Apollo's my half brother technically and wow shit does that mean I'm related to Octavian? Anyways, Frank gave a impressive list of people who werent related to Zeus-but I knew man, I just knew!" 

"So...." he said, looking at them cautiously.

"Hows the sex?" Piper asked bluntly.

Nico flushed to the same color of the calf who was nuzzling his knee. "Incredible," he answered honestly.

"EW!" Percy yelped before cramming his fingers into his ears. "I do not want to know about you losing your innocence, in my mind you will forever and always be a ten year old who plays with Mythomagic-ew ew ew ew ew-" Annabeth rib jammed him for the third time in the row, thought Percy knew better this time and half dodged it, only getting a brief knick. 

Well, at least none of them were getting weird about it. Except Leo, who was laughing so hard he looked ready to puke up a lung.

"So hot," Piper muttered softly, a odd glow in her eyes. 

Nico and Darcy shared a look and wiggled away from her a little as one. 

.....

Will felt bad for how his siblings had behaved earlier. So he decided he would go to Nico, who he had made surprising friends with, and go apologize on his siblings behalf. It was his job as cabin concealer after all. He knocked briskly on the door and waited for Nico to answer. Their was a lot of shuffling behind the door, some light curses, a few bumps. The door flew open after two straight minutes of waiting and Nico shot him a nervous smile.

 

"Um, hey Will." he greeted. "What can I do for you?" 

 

Will raised a brow.

 

Nico looked like he had been rolling around in bed for the last week. His hair was standing up in twenty different directions, his clothes were hastily put on and wrinkled and falling off his body and he was pretty sure that white sleeveless shirt he was wearing wasnt his. He had seen it somewhere before, he could have sworn it. 

 

"Um," he said, slowly. "I just wanted to apologize. For my siblings. About the cow."

 

Nico nodded. "Thanks, Will. Means a lot. I mean, at least coming from you it does. I'm pretty sure none of your other siblings even consider me like, a person, so its nice of you." 

 

"Thats not true!" he insisted at once. "Austin and Kayla like you. Kinda." 

 

Nico smiled. "Sure. Anyways..." Nico turned awkward, foot rubbing the ground.

 

"Oh! Yeah, sorry I just wanted to uh-"

 

"No, no!" Nico said, becoming embarrassed. "I didnt mean-uh, that was rude its just that-nevermind. How are you and Jake doing?" 

 

Will blushed at once. "We're good," he admitted happily. "I mean, we're both really busy, but we make it work." the blond boy turned all doey eyed. "He's so amazing. And funny, and sweet and kind and just yeah." 

 

"You guys are cute together." Nico pointed out, smile widening. 

 

"Really?" Will nearly gushed. "You think so?"

 

"Yeah." Nico nodded. "Anyways...." he smiled.

 

"Right!" Will said, backing up off the porch. "See you later, Nico!"

 

"Tell Jake I said hi," Nico said, as he closed the door.

 

"Will do!" Will said. 

 

Nico sighed and leaned against the back of the door, running his hands threw his black curls for a moment, holding his head. "Alright," he finally said, looking towards his closet. "Your poor innocent son is gone, you can come out now you scoundrel." The closet popped open and a butt ass nude Apollo walked out, he threw himself across the bed, making a show of putting his hands behind his head leisurely, his muscles flexing. Nico had to stifle a little moan, but Apollo caught it and smirked.

 

"Do you really think this is the time to chide me on my parenting, Nico?" he asked.

 

Yeah, well, he didnt really have answer for the next two hours....or was it three?

....

"Who's this Jake guy?" Apollo asked a few hours later, running his long, tanned fingers threw Nico's black hair. "Do I have someone to spite someone down?"

 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well, if you were listening, you would have known he's Will boyfriend, a son of Hephaestus. He used to be the head concealer before he got lite on fire by a mechanical dragon. But then he handed the position over to Leo. They're really sweet together," he added. 

 

Apollo looked disgruntled. "I dont know."

 

"Will was really upset when Jake got hurt," Nico continued, knowing he could win the god over. Hopefully. "He nursed him back to health all by himself."

 

"Mmm." Apollo hummed, nodding approvingly. "That would explain all the singing he's been doing in the last two years."

 

"Your kids are always singing," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

Apollo smiled, his eyes a little wet. Nico could have sworn he looked proud-but the expression nearly instantly diminished. "Yeah. They're great arent they?"

 

"They get it from their dad." Nico said teasingly, running his fingers across Apollo's chest, making sure to rub his nipple slightly before moving on and making little shapes in the center of his chest. 

 

"Obviously." Apollo smirked. 

 

"HOW DO YOU NOT TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING MY DAD?" Nico jumped at the loud shriek coming from the other side of his door, followed by pounding fists on the hard wood, he scrambled out of bed, throwing on his clothes-his proper ones this time-and tried to smooth down his hair. Apollo was slipping on his own clothes, taking his sweet fucking time may he mention.

 

"Go!" he hissed at the god.

 

Apollo sat down on the couch in rebellion. 

Nico scowled and opened the door, waiting for the wrath of the older blond. Will was furious, the blond looked ready to unleash the Egyptian plagues upon his ass all at once. He stomped into the cabin, making Nico step aside. He cast his father a brief look but didn't seem affected by his presence. 

 

"How could you?" Will demanded, Nico flinched and took a step back. He knew he could easily take the blond in a fight, but his anger was over powering and Nico didnt want to take that away from him. He deserved it. 

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have slept with your father I-"

 

"I dont care about that!" Will raged. "My father sleeps with everyone with a heartbeat and two legs!"

 

"Hey!" Apollo protested but Will didnt spare him a glance.

 

"What I care about is that you didnt tell me," Will continued, shaking his hands around. "How could you be friends with me while keeping a secret like that? What? You hang out with me and then you go have sex with my dad, is that how you get off or something? Sleeping with peoples parents behidn their backs? Do you sleep with Poseidon too behind Percy's back or something?" 

 

"No!" Nico shrieked at the same time Apollo sat up straight and said "Excuse me?" looking completely scandalized. 

 

"I thought you werent upset about that!" Nico said weakly.

 

"I'm not!" Will said, taking a deep breath. "What I dont like is secrets. I dont like secrets, I havent ever liked secrets and I never will like secrets. Thats what I dont like. Because whenever they come out someone always feels betrayed for some stupid reason and this time its me." He breathed in threw his nose and breathed out threw his mouth a few times. 

 

"Just like his mother," Apollo said from the couch with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Stay out of this, dad!" Will instructed sharply. 

 

"Will," Nico said softly, gaining his attention. Will looked over at him, his blue eyes softening when he saw how nervous he was. "I'm really sorry I didnt tell you. Its just that...besides the seven and my sister and Reyna your the first real friends I've ever had, you know, and I didnt want you to not want to be my friend anymore because what I'm doing with your dad." 

 

Will pursed his lips for a moment, considering him. "Alright," he decided. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for pounding on your door and screaming at you."

 

"No, its alright." Nico said, shaking his head. "I guess I deserved it."

 

"Just don't feel any need to give me the 'deets' on what you get up to with him," Will pleated, nose scrunching up at the very thought. 

 

Nico blushed, thinking of what he and the god had just finished up doing not that long ago, his cock twitched a little bit at the thought and suddenly he very much wanted Will to leave.

 

"Deal." Nico said. "No go away before you see things you dont want to see." 

 

Will fucking ran. The door slammed closed behind him just as Nico was crawling into the smirking gods lap once again. Nico couldnt stand the smug little smirk, he almost wanted to slap it off. Almost. Instead he settled for leaning down and kissing the god of the sun softly, fighting off a blush as the god wormed his tongue in and easily made Nico wither and moan against him. 

 

"Eager aren't we, brown eyes?" Apollo said as Nico eagerly started littering kisses all over the span of his strong, tanned neck. 

 

"Just a little," he allowed in a mumble before going back to his very important work of seducing his lord. 

 

"Did you feed Darcy?" Apollo asked conversationally like Nico wasn't trying to suck his neck off at the moment. 

 

Nico pulled back and stared at him, looking annoyed at having been interrupted. "You said you were going too." 

 

"Oh." Apollo mused. "Well I'll do it later.

 

Nico glared and crawled out of Apollo's lap determinedly, he stood up, hands going to his hips.

 

"No sexy time until Darcy is fed."

 

Apollo pouted. Literally pouted.

 

"I'm serious mister," Nico said pointing towards the door.

 

Apollo got up with a groan. "Finnneeeeee."

**Author's Note:**

> so there may be a sequel or just another nipollo story all together , what do u think?


End file.
